Alexander Grayson
Alexander Grayson is the son of Vlad Grayson II, and was the husband of Ilona Grayson. He became a Vampire in 1451 at the age of twenty. History |-|Human Life= Warlord Alexander Grayson was born in 1431 to Vlad Grayson II and an unnamed mother. In his childhood, Lex was princely hostage by the Ottoman Empire (part of Islam & enemy of Christianity) and forced into the Janissary Corps (part of Islam & enemy of Christianity), which trained children to battle those who were against the Turks. During his time in the corps, he met and befriended Mehmed II. Lex became the Janissary Corps' fiercest warrior, and was later called "Lex the Impaler" after impaling thousands of soldiers with spears. Years later, Lex and his soldiers discover a helmet, fearing of the Ottoman Empire are trying to invade, the party travels upward to a cave called Broken Tooth Mountain. Inside, the party is attacked by a dark figure, Lex attacks the figure put is pushed towards the entrance. The figure attempts to attack Lex, but flees once near sunlight, his attempt of having Mehmed to take him instead of a 1,000 Transylvanian young boys is rejected. Crossing the deal, Lex killed the Ottoman subjects and tell his wife to return home. Knowing his actions will lead to war, Lex knows he needs the power to stop the Turks and returns to Broken Tooth Mountain. |-|1451= Becoming Dracula Lex returned to Broken Tooth Mountain and spoke with the Vampire Malcolm Durbridge. Lex told him he needs the power to stop the Turks, but the Vampire is reluctant to give his power to a man who slaughtered thousands. Malcolm gave Lex his blood, upon drinking, Lex died and awoke outside the cave. Witnessing his powers of enhanced strength, senses and metamorphism, with the Vampire nowhere to be seen, he returns to the castle. and started building his army of undead to end the Turks once and for all. |-|19th Century= 1897 Jonathan Jonathan Harker initially traveled to Dracula's castle to act as a solicitor/lawyer and aid him in finalising the documentation associated with property purchase. It soon became clear, however, that Dracula has other plans, and he revealed to Harker that he had to stay with him for the remainder of the month, teaching him English culture and perfecting his language. Harker is initially skeptical and declined, however Dracula made it clear that he has no other option. Harker eventually began experiencing side effects during his stay at the castle, and it is revealed that Dracula has been feeding on him without his permission, nor did he remember. Harker eventually realised this, and attempted to escape the castle. As a side effect of Dracula feeding on him, however, Harker started the process of turning into a vampire, and eventually escaped Dracula's castle. Agatha Dracula tracked Harker to St. Mary's Convent. Unbeknownst to him, however, Harker has already told his story to Sister Agatha, who has also done her own research and become somewhat of an expert on Dracula and the vampire species. Dracula is unable — due to a lack of an invite — to enter the Convent, and Agatha toys with him from the protection of the compound. He was eventually invited in by Jonathan, on his death bed, and slaughtered the majority of the sisters. Mina Murray and Sister Agatha was the only two left alive from the convent, and in exchange for letting Mina escape, Agatha offered herself up to Dracula England Unbeknownst to Agatha, Dracula had began feeding on her, and boards her on a ship as they set sail for England. He terrorised the passengers of the ship, systematically killing them individually whilst attempting to assimilate himself with English culture and society. Dracula was exceptionally good at deceit, and managed to sail under the radar for numerous days, until the crew and passengers began questioning who the mysterious passenger locked in cabin nine is. Meanwhile, Dracula manipulated Agatha — in a dream like state — into believing that she was playing chess with him, when in reality, she was the passenger in room nine. She eventually realised this, and when the rest of the crew demand to know who was in room nine, Dracula used this as an opportunity to blame Agatha for the recent deaths. They eventually sentenced Agatha to death, but she was able to convince them that Dracula was instead the real killer, and they worked to oust him from the ship. They were somewhat successful, and were able to blow up the ship, sacrificing Agatha and the Captain in the process. Dracula, however, escaped. Personality |-|Vampire= Dracula is sophisticated, polite and outwardly charming, but he is also a ruthless and perverse killer who, in the nadir of depravity, makes medical experiments with sentient beings. He is very intelligent, calculating, sneaky and pragmatic, confronting his problems head on. He can actively manipulate people's feelings, directly or indirectly, to achieve his goals, especially when it comes to getting his vengeance or getting forever closer with his love interest. However, Dracula avoids the obvious option of simply turning Mina to win her as he believes it would be an abomination to turn her into a vampire, even encouraging her to return to Jonathan Harker as it would make both of them happy. He is also ruthless towards his enemies, despite this, he has a sense of honor. Dracula is kind to those he cares for, like Renfield and Mina. Physical Appearance Relationships |-|Malcolm= Power and abilities |-|Vampire Powers= The supernatural forces that sustain vampires also endow them with superhuman physical abilities as well as powers of mind control. Their physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger with age and experience. Vampires who feed on animal blood will not be as powerful as those who feed on human blood. Human blood is also known to increase the speed of healing when ingested by a vampire after being seriously wounded. *Emily possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original Vampire. Weaknesses |-|Vampire Weaknesses= If vampires are killed by a wooden object stabbed through their heart, their body desiccates into a gray color, and their vampiric veins thicken and protrude from their skin. Vampires can build up tolerances to some weaknesses, such as vervain, allowing them to protect themselves from compulsion by an Original and to help lessen the likelihood that it will seriously incapacitate them when used by enemies. However, it will still burn them upon contact, but if ingested, it will not weaken them as much if they take small amounts over time to increase their immunity. *Emily has the typical weaknesses of a non-Original Vampire.